wirtualnepanstwofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Partia Miecza i Stali
Partia Miecza i Stali - ugrupowanie anarchoalternatywne. Szerzy wartości takie jak Braterstwo i Miłość, czym zaskarbia sobie sympatię ludzi. Jej członkowie są zazwyczaj przystojni i umięśnieni, chodzą z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Niewątpliwie wyróżnia to Stalowych wśród członków innych ugrupowań politycznych. Historia thumb Pierwsze wzmianki o PMiS pochodzą z 27 lutego 2012 roku, jednak Sekcja Partii w grze Wirtualne Państwo powstała 8 września 2013 roku, a pierwszym przewodniczącym został Captain J. Flint vel Teigenes Unhjemson. Hasłem wyborczym było "Atrakcyjni jak ceny z Biedronki", a na plakacie znalazła się wietnamska dziewczynka z hasłem "Nothing is as bad as it seems...". 29 września opublikowano nowy plakat z hasłem "Wybierz nas albo..." i stosem mieczy. Na stanowisku wirtualnego przewodniczącego zasiądł Arcy Mistrz. Partia nie startowała w wyborach, kontrolując sytuację i czekając na jej rozwój, który pozwoli wprowadzić porządek na świecie i zmieść wrogów cywilizacji z powierzchni Ziemi. Udział w wyborach: W międzyczasie PMiS nie startowało w wyborach, jej członkowie popierali organizacje lewicowe bądź też nie uczestniczyli w grze (wyjątek w grudniu 2013, kiedy to zagłosowali na N!, które z kolei zagłosowało na Together), a także raz pod hasłem "Parlament NP-zupełny", ale wynik się nie zachował. Program „Gdy dom się pali, gdy świat się wali Wybierz Partię Miecza i Stali” RDZ 6, 13-14 „Rządzących wal Wybierz Miecz i Stal” Arystoteles 1. GŁÓWNE CELE PROGRAMOWE Partia Miecza i Stali jest partią polityczną, która walczy o zmianę świata. Nie wierzymy, że nasza cywilizacja zmieni się na lepsze – inteligentną, sprawną i rozwiniętą cywilizację globalną. My to wiemy. Dążymy jednak do tego, by stało się to jak najszybciej i jak najwięcej z nas tego doczekało. Wiemy, że by to nastąp thumb|left|224px iło musi nastąpić wzrost pewnych wartości. Nasze motto brzmi: 3 razy więcej! 1) Więcej Demokracji! Nie chodzi tylko o konsultacje społeczne. Spróbujmy wprowadzić demokrację uczestniczącą, bo jak pokazuje Porto Alegre nie jest to tylko utopijna wizja w głowach marzycieli. Niech decydują ludzie, a nie idioci, których kontroluje jedynie prawo, a nie lud. 2) Więcej Świadomości! Inicjujmy, wspierajmy, uczestniczmy w działaniach ruchów i organizacji społecznych. Obywatele powinni mieć dostęp do informacji o wszystkim tym, co ich dotyczy. Zbudujmy społeczeństwo aktywnych i świadomych obywateli. 3) Więcej Wiedzy! Wspierajmy naukę, która wsparcia potrzebuje. Zreformujmy system edukacji, by wykształcić pokolenia fachowców ze swoich dziedzin nauki. Badania naukowe i rozwój są niedofinansowane, a pieniądze nam się zwrócą – w przeciwieństwie do ładowania forsy np. w chore ambicje zagranicznych wojskowych. Członkowie Arcy Mistrz – wybitny dziennikarz, laureat konkursu na najlepszy wywiad, twórca wielu artykułów i felietonów. Dziennikarz z jedną z najlepszych sprzedaży artykułów w wielu grach politycznych i forach. Mieszka na zmianę w Słupsku i Toruniu, więc mieszkańcy naprawdę sporego obszaru ziemi mogą próbować sprzedać mu ciosa w mordę. Teigenes Unhjemson – specjalista od fizyki atomowej, polityki zagranicznej oraz neurobiologii. Przejechał kiedyś omyłkowo 25 km chcąc ominąć wrogą wieś wracając znad schadzki nad jeziorem. Ostatnio też zajmuje się dziennikarstwem. Obecnie jest sędzią i wsadza do więzienia wrogów cywilizacji. Ponadto: Antek Badziewniak Martin Szewc Janusz Kropaciński Jerzy Janusz Janociński Mario Rumba Bumba Oraz Max Planck Hjalmar Branting Erwin Schroedinger Ole Einar Bjoerndalen Eddy Mercx Adam Małysz Werner Heisenberg Colin McRae Orson Welles Herbert G. Wells Arystoteles Wergiliusz Konfucjusz Budda Odyn i Thor Jahwe Bóg Spinozy Miecz i Stal Partia Miecza i Stali to naprawdę jedyna alternatywa dla wszelkich innych alternatyw – prawicowych, lewicowych, liberalno-komunistycznych, jeźdźców apokalipsy oraz prepersów. Politycy muszą się nas obawiać, gdyż osobisty urok oraz siła argumentów powali ich w pierwszej bitwie. Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy oraz przygotowujący się do Armageddonu/Ragnaroku/Końca Świata dostaną złe wieści. PMiS uchroni przed tym zjawiskiem. Wy, którzy czytacie – zapamiętajcie tę chwilę, bo na waszych oczach rodzi się legenda. Zanućmy więc pieśń wojowników i niczym ukojeni eterem wstąpmy do grona Stalowych Braci. 'Linki Zewnętrzne' PMiS na imperialistycznym portalu Kategoria:Partie Kategoria:Partie Polityczne